Ted
by Clear Water
Summary: A recall of what happend at Seek Valley during the War...


Ted  
  
Tir looked in amazement as his eyes were fixed onto the sparkling object in front of him that took Form of a weed. The weed stood at the very end of the cliff, where glimmering and sparkling diamonds Surrounded the weed. The sky was dark and vicious; it looked like a thunderstorm would start up being any Minute. Seek Valley always seemed to be a gloomy place, but diamonds that surrounded the place always Seemed to lighten up the place a little bit. Flik looked into the dark sky, worried that something might happen also being cautious at the same time.  
  
"Could this be the moonlight weed?" Flik said while his eyes still wandered around in the sky.  
  
"Probably" replied Milia in her usual serious voice. Suddenly, as Milia was about to approach the Moonlight Weed, they were interrupted by a voice.  
  
"That's moonlight weed, alright. It's used as a restorative," said an anonymous voice.  
  
"Who's that? Come out!" screamed Flik as he desperately looked around to try and identify the voice and Location of the person.  
  
Suddenly, a portal opened up next to the moonlight weed. The portal seemed to lead to an endless darkness, And emerging from it, was no other than... Windy. She had the usual evil look on her face, and her robes were neat and clean like they always were, whilst her long hair was neatly tied back and touched the rough ground. Her navy blue eyes came in contact with Tir's eyes. Tir's was shocked and angry at the same time, as he gritted his teeth. Windy had caused him a lot of pain, and it was because of her, that nearly everyone he loved has disappeared from this world. It was because of her, the innocent people like Kwanda and Milich had to suffer... And here she was, right in front of him.  
  
"I'm impressed that you made it this far. But I can't let you leave with the moonlight weed" She said, her eyes still in contact with Tir's.  
  
"Whoever you are, we had a rough time getting here! We're taking this stuff!" exclaimed Flik in a demanding voice. You could tell by the expression on Flik's face that he was going to unsheathe his sword any minute.  
  
"Oh my, what an energetic young man. But I'm talking to Tir right now, so please be quiet." She hissed. This made Flik even more angry, and it was taking a lot of control for him to not draw out his sword and Cut her head off.  
  
"Tir, you must be getting tired of this Liberation Army game. You will give me the rune on your right hand, The Soul Eater." She said focusing her attention on Tir. Tir face was filled with anger, as he was reminded of what she had done in the past. Tir grabbed his rod, as he was prepared to fight. The others followed him, getting into a fighting stance as well. Flik, who was especially angry... already had his weapon drawed out.  
  
"Don't look so angry, Hero. I won't force you to give it up. I have something more elegant in mind. Come on out, Ted." She said in a taunting voice, the type of voice that you would use to treat children. Tir's facial expressions changed from anger and hatred to being surprised as soon as the last word came out Of Windy's mouth and into Tir's ear. Suddenly, another portal opened up next to Windy, and this time... It was Ted who had emerged from it. He was wearing the exact same clothes he always wore, from head to bottom. Tir's eyes widened with disbelief, he was shocked. His mouth opened up to say something, but nothing came out. Ted's eyes seemed to be a bit different though; they were the dark navy emotionless blue. He used to have light azure blue eyes that sparkled with kindness.  
  
"It's been a long time, Tir. You sure were cruel to leave me behind on my own. But I forgive you. We're old friends. Now, will you give me back the rune I lent you? I was able to live 300 years because of that rune, so I need it. Please give it back." Ted said, but his face didn't show any emotion. He seemed like he was manipulated, like a puppet or a doll that's attached to invisible strings.  
  
Tir's mouth seemed to open up and close. It was like his throat was dry... but in fact; it was just he couldn't find the right words to say anything. After a moment or two of silence, the only sound that could be heard was the harsh winds that were blowing around the area. Suddenly, Flik's eyes grew wide as he pointed towards Tir's Rune.  
  
"Th-the rune..." he stuttered as everyone turned around to see what was going on.  
  
Suddenly, a gigantic wave of wind opened up a dark void. For a minute, everything around Tir was very noisy... that then turned out to be sudden silence. Tir lifted his arms to block himself from the light, but after a minute or so he started to observe the following area. There was nothing, just plain darkness... but wait... there was another person... It was... Ted. Tir's eyes came in contact with his friend's eyes, They look calm and they sparkled with kindness like they used to. Tir was about to open up his mouth to say something to his long lost friend, but Ted interrupted him.  
  
"I don't have much time. A strange connection remains between the rune and the one who carried it, that is, me. I'm speaking to you through the rune. My body has been taken over by Windy's Conqueror Rune, and is no longer mine. The Conqueror Rune will eventually take over my soul as well... And that is why I must hurry. Tir, you must promise to forgive me for what I am about to do." Ted said as his eyes start to fill with a certain sorrow.  
  
Tir looked at him confused, but just as he was about to ask him "Why?" another strong gust of wind started to blow around them, as a bright light started to shine, eventually it got brighter and brighter until Tir was forced to shut his eyes. Eventually when the light got duller, Tir opened his eyes again only to find that he was in Seek Valley again... The cold winds started to rage against his clothing, as Windy Quickly starts to shake her head around as if she was in a psychopathic state.  
  
"What was that? Ted! Hurry up and take the Souleater!" She exclaimed in her evil witchy voice as he pointed at Tir  
  
"Please, Tir, give me back my rune. Or else I'll take it by force" Ted said as if he was following her commands instantly, as his navy blue emotionless eyes came in contact with Tir's eyes  
  
Tir hesitated for a second. He tried to gather his thoughts together clearly and he knew that he didn't have much time to think because time was a luxury he didn't have. To not give the rune back would result in a fight between him and his best friend, and to kill his Ted by his own hands would leave a deep scar in his heart forever... Already had Odessa and Gremio perished... Teo had also fell at his hands... Should he Bloodstain his hands once again? But if he gave it back to Ted... Windy would obviously take it from him, and it would be the end of everyone he knew. Kasumi, Flik, Viktor... Everyone that once placed his or her faith in Tir would perish. Every sacrifice that was made would be put in vain if Windy took the Souleater... Odessa, Gremio, Teo... Put their faiths in Tir so that he could live to see this day. What was he to do? What was right, what was wrong?  
  
"Alright. I'll give it to you..." Tir mumbled, his eyes filled with a certain pain, a certain pain that can't be described. Everyone around Tir looked at him, they were shocked... They knew that the leader would have a hard time choosing between his best friend and the Souleater, but they had trusted their leaders decision... After a minute or so, Flik didn't look as shocked anymore... He was quite worried, but he did have faith in his leader's decision. He thought he would anyways.  
  
"That's a good boy. Get the Souleater, Ted" Windy said, as her lips curled into an evil smile. Suddenly, Ted stepped forward. His eyes were shining between the cold blue and the kind blue. It was like as if there was fight going on inside him, a fight amongst himself.  
  
"Souleater, I spent 300 years with you. I know all about you. The meaning of your curse, your evil intentions. On the day I lost my home, you stole the souls of everyone I knew in this world. During 300 years of wandering, you caused many great wars and plundered countless souls. Including Odessa's! And Tir's Fathers! And Gremio's! You took them all! You steal the soul of those closest to your master, and grow in power!" Ted exclaimed as he has his back turned to Windy while his eyes were fixed on the Souleater. Windy's eyes suddenly fixed onto Ted, and her face started to show impatience.  
  
"Ted! What are you talking about?! Hurry up and get the Souleater!" she screamed as if she was about to explode. Ted slowly turned around to look back at her. His face was quite expressionless, and his eyes were once again Azure Blue.  
  
"Having the Souleater near me has given me power. Just enough power to move my own body..." He said as his weak eyes fixed onto Windy's face, which was scribbled with disappointment and anger everywhere. Before anyone else could even react to the sudden mystery of Ted being able to move his body, Ted screamed "Now, Souleater! I command you as your former master! Take my soul now!"  
  
The sudden rush of words was so sudden that it totally shocked everyone, including Windy. Before Tir could react, the Souleater on his hand started to shine for a moment, as it obliged its former master's words. Suddenly, beneath Ted, the ground had formed a star. The star that represented death. Immediately, surges of energy fiercely attacked Ted as he stood there... His face, a peaceful expression... His heart, no regrets. The forces of energy were so big that it caused the wind to blow rapidly like waterfalls. Several times Tir had thought of running in to stop his friend, but he never gathered the courage to do it. Suddenly, a beam of light shot up into the sky as it consumed Tir. He felt his whole body was consumed by a warm light, the light that brought back memories of when Him and Ted were playing together, when they Practiced their fighting skills together, and during times when Ted was pouting at him... Slowly, the beam of light started to disappear though, and everything seemed to start calming down and the star that was under Ted had disappeared. Ted was on the ground, his face was exhausted but he didn't show any regrets... A small smile was on his face, even though it was a weak one.  
  
"Good... That's good. Who needs a body that can't be controlled? I now return... The 300 years of life... That you gave me, Souleater..." whispered Ted in a weak voice, but the smile retained on his face. Even though Windy was standing behind Ted, you could see the anger on her face as she suddenly dashed towards Tir.  
  
"Damn it! Unbelievable! I'll just have too..." She exclaimed, but her sentence was cut short when she approached Tir. The Souleater started to react, as its master was being attack by Windy. Suddenly, a sudden force of energy pushed Windy back, as she hesitated from the sudden attack. Windy put both her arms up to form a barrier around herself, but you could see on her face that she was enraged. Not only had she Failed once, but this was probably the 4th time she had failed. She was desperate for the Souleater, but to her, it just seemed to be always out of her reach. Windy's barrier finally managed to divert the attack into the sky.  
  
"Detestable creature. I'll take that rune from you someday" She hissed as she prepared to retreat, the angry expression still on her face. In the flash of an eye, Windy disappeared leaving behind nothing but a vicious look. Tir's eyes then fixed onto Ted... his friend who was on his knees now, on the verge of death. Tir quickly ran up over to his friends, his heart pounding like wild. Tir got on his knees, as he laid Ted Into his hands. Several times Tir's mouth would open, but the word's wouldn't come out...  
  
"Don't look like that... Tir. I chose my path, I think it's... farewell for sure... this time. Take care. Live your life to the fullest... for my sake too.........." Ted whispered in his weak voice. Tears had started to fill Tir's eyes... He usually wouldn't cry, but this time he really couldn't control it. Ted was his friend that he had known nearly ever since he was little, and they would always have played Together. Tir knew that all of these things would never happen again, and that this would be his last memory with Ted. Ted smiled weakly as he saw Tir cry, he knew that he would feel the same as Tir would... but his time had come, and to him... There's always going to be a goodbye to someone in your life... Slowly, Ted's eyelids closed... but the look on his face was peaceful. He had passed away from this world... To him, his final moments with one he loved was the happiest thing he could think of... Sparks of life started to come off Ted's body as they flew into the sky. Ted's body started to glow as sparks started to fly off from his body... Tir's tears continued to slide down his cheek and fall onto Ted's body... After 10 seconds or so, Ted's body started to vanish while Tir tried to grasp onto it...  
  
"T-Ted..." He finally exclaimed as the Tir's continued to roll down his cheeks and fall onto the ground. Everyone stood there quietly watching him. They sympathized the pain he had to go through... Memories had passed through Tir's mind... All those old and good times... Something he would never experience again... He had been through deaths... but each one was different, and each one just gave him a bigger wound... As the final sparks floated off into the sky, Tir's tears still continued to stream down his face... "Thank you... Ted... Everyone..." Tir whispered to himself as he placed a hand over the Souleater... To Tir... They had combined as one... Even after death, Ted would always be there to support him... Because Ted was his source of power... Just like Odessa, Teo and Gremio were... 


End file.
